


Such A Good Boy

by Shoulder_Devil



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, ritual prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/pseuds/Shoulder_Devil
Summary: Her Gerard is such a good boy.





	Such A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flammenkobold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/gifts).



Her Gerard is such a good boy. Everything is laid out and made ready; clean and sharp. Her head is shaved and her skin prepared for the words she will wear. With a steady hand, he helps clothe her in them fully. Such a good boy.

He stands at the ready now, waiting, watching until it is time. Her Gerard will step in to finish the work when her body finally fails her, not before. Watch first, learn, then act. He has been meticulously trained, and will do her proud.

The End is near.

Mary Keay makes the first cut.


End file.
